


Urgent and Confidential

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the poetic <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_lilyginny27"><a href="http://lilyginny27.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lilyginny27.livejournal.com/"><b>lilyginny27</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent and Confidential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyginny27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyginny27/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 

Draco heaved a sigh as one of the Ministry’s caution-orange ‘Urgent’ memos landed gently on his desk at half-four on Friday afternoon. He took a sip of his coffee, mentally weighing the pros and cons of leaving it on his desk for the weekend and claiming that he’d left before the memo had been delivered. He snuck a glance at his partner, sitting across their small office at his own desk, seemingly oblivious. Sighing again, he picked up the offending document and tried to unfold it, only to find that it was also marked ‘Confidential.’

Resigning himself, he tapped his wand to the parchment to verify his identity and watched curiously as it unfolded into an apparently blank piece of parchment.

“Someone’s daft idea of a joke,” Draco growled as he tossed it aside.

“What’s that?” his partner asked curiously.

“Someone sent me a memo charmed ‘Urgent’ and ‘Confidential,’ but it’s blank-” Draco broke off as words began forming on the page.

 

_I’d like to shag you in a bed;  
I’d like to shag you in a sled._

 

“What in Merlin’s name…?” Draco’s eyes grew wider as he continued to read.

 

_I’d like to shag you in a car;  
I’d even shag you in a bar._

 

A pause, then:

_But I could not shag you in a Floo;  
Not with space for Santa, too!_

 

Draco stared at the parchment, his expression somewhere between amusement and horror.

“I’ve just been propositioned by a piece of stationery,” he said in disbelief, burying his face in his hands.

His partner got up, crossing to perch beside him on the edge of his desk and read the parchment for himself. “Oh, I don’t know, Draco. It doesn’t seem to actually be proposing anything,” came the mild reply.

There was a sudden rustling, and Draco raised his head from his hands to find Harry kneeling beside his chair with a single red rose held out before him.

“Me, on the other hand…” Harry trailed off, a sheepish grin his only response to his partner’s gobsmacked expression.

“You… what?” Draco managed finally.

Harry leaned in to capture the blond’s mouth in a demanding kiss. A moment later, as they both pulled back rather breathlessly, he grinned.

“Well,” he told Draco, patting the parchment with a strong hand, “I think this would be brilliant, for starters.”

Draco let himself grin as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
